


Shed no tears for me

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Spot's easily frightened during storms but is scared to admit it





	Shed no tears for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Stranger to the Rain' from Children of Eden

Race watched quietly as Spot paced the length of their bedroom, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The storm raged on outside, loud and harsh. Spot hadn't sat down since it started, just kept pacing. Race was worried he wasn't even going to sleep if the storm didn't stop. 

"Spot," Race said from their bed, loudly to be heard over the rain crashing against the window. 

Spot looked up at him, his eyes a little too wide to be unafraid. "Yeah?" He was making a poor attempt at sounding casual. 

"Are you scared?" Race asked him. 

Spot shook his head jerkily, catching himself in the lie. He pulled his hands from his pockets, tapping them against his legs in an irregular rhythm, struggling to distract himself. 

"You aren't scared?" Race asked, carefully trying to help Spot. 

"No," Spot said aloud, still pacing, still scared. 

"Well I am," Race said a little quieter. He needed Spot to calm down. "Can you come sit with me?"

Spot looked up at him, pausing for a moment. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment before he climbed onto the bed with Race, hesitant to move closer. 

"Come here," Race said. He reached for Spot, pulling him so he was laying against his chest.

Spot was a little stiff, his back against Race's chest. He was still scared and sitting still wasn't helping. He tapped his leg again, relaxing more.

"Thank you," Race said to him. "Can I play with your hair?" 

Spot nodded, knowing it would calm him down. 

Race was gentle, his fingers combing slowly through Spot's hair. 

Spot closed his eyes, leaning back against Race. He could hear his heart pounding, as frightened of the storm as Spot was. "Thank you," he muttered. 

Race kissed his cheek. "It's not going to last forever," he promised. 

Spot nodded, opening his eyes to look at Race. He stared at him, taking in every aspect of his face. "I love you."

Race grinned at him, his face brighter than the lightning outside. "I love you too."

Spot leaned to kiss Race, a gentle and barely their press of lips that was enough for both of them. 

"Are you still scared?" Race asked Spot quietly. 

"Yeah," Spot answered, his voice just as quiet. 

Race squeezed Spot a little tighter, holding him close. "It's okay, I've got you."


End file.
